


A Dying Wish

by silver_shot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shot/pseuds/silver_shot
Summary: She’d traveled far in the hopes of finding an uninfected. At least now she’d found one of her friends - even if the circumstances indicate nothing more to come of this. She knows she will have to leave, eventually. But for now, a familiar face, despite how rotten and decomposed, is enough.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Never did she expect to find him like this; tied up, incapacitated - turned.

Sakura takes three tentative steps closer, and kneels down. He growls, and moans, his arms and legs are bound by rope to a tree. He struggles, but it is futile. The discolouration of his skin, the rotting of his flesh, the **smell** \- _how could this happen to him?_ she wonders to herself, _out of everyone, how could Naruto get turned?_

Sakura had been sure that should she find someone, _anyone_ , it would be Naruto. Leading the charge, or taking in survivors, or just - _okay._ Sakura truly, _truly_ believed Naruto would be okay. After everything, after it all. She believed, that she could find him in this mess, and they could continue onwards in survival.

But this, she didn’t expect. She didn’t expect to find Naruto alone, in the middle of some barren forest, bound by rope to some rotting tree, suffering from the plague that seems to have taken the lives of too many so far.

She expected different.

“Naruto,” she whispers.

This walking corpse of her once dear friend only spits and moans in reply. Sakura does not flinch away, and she remains rooted in her spot. Unwilling to move.

She’d traveled far in the hopes of finding an uninfected. At least now she’d found one of her friends - even if the circumstances indicate nothing more to come of this. She knows she will have to leave, eventually. But for now, a familiar face, despite how rotten and decomposed, is enough.

“Sakura,” whispers a voice from behind.

Entirely caught up, she’d not sensed another approach. Instinctively, Sakura jumps to her feet, and looks behind - hand ghosting over the knife in her holster.

She sees his form, and in no way relaxes, “Sasuke-kun,” she states, calm enough to mask the effect of his surprise entrance.

He takes a step closer, she grips the handle of her blade.

“That wouldn’t be very wise of you, Sakura,” he says, eyes narrowing, posture growing rigid.

Sakura grits her teeth, “stay where you are”.

“Or what?”

She exhales, “look, we can do this amicably. Just let me be, and there won’t be any trouble. I’m not carrying any rations, I can give you half my medical equipment if you need it. Do we have a deal?”

Sasuke takes a step closer.

“Hey!” Sakura exclaims, “I said stay where you are-”

“I’m not planning on attacking you”.

She hesitates, “don’t give me that bullshit Sasuke-kun, I -”

“Sakura,” Sasuke all but yells, “if I wanted you gone, you’d be gone by now”.

She cannot think of a retort.

“What do you want?” she whispers.

Instead of answering, Sasuke continues walking until he stands by her side. He looks down at Naruto; their now fallen team mate. “I found him before this happened,” he says, “I found him, but he’d been bitten. He asked me to tie him to this tree, just in case,” he pauses, a small ridge forms between his brows.

Sakura dares not speak now. Her stance relaxes, but subtly, she takes half a step away from Sasuke. He does not notice, and he continues, “that was three days ago. I should have killed him by now”.

Naruto continues to gurgle and spit. The ferocity of his temperament grows with his inability to reach the untouched flesh standing right before him.

Sakura remains speechless, momentarily, in light of this news. Peripherally, she can see how distraught Sasuke appears to be with the entire situation. His feign of composure does not fool her. And in a way - she is shocked; especially considering the last reunion team seven had together.

Sasuke was in no way on their side back then, an enemy truly. Yet here he is, conflicted and upset at what has befallen Naruto.

The irony of the situation does not escape her; the time when Sasuke actually _needs_ to take Naruto’s life, he cannot.

“We can’t just leave him here,” she whispers.

“I know,” he replies gravely.

She waits one moment, before asking him, “what do you plan on doing?”

“I don’t know,” defeat laces his tone.

Sakura bites her bottom lip, “I’ll take care of it,” she says.

Sasuke’s eyes dart towards her form, as if challenging - _I doubt you could._

But her resolve remains strong, “Naruto is my friend,” she begins, “and, he may be suffering,” she exhales before continuing, “you, you just go on ahead to wherever it is you plan to go. I’ll take care of Naruto”.

As sure as she is with her decision, Sasuke is as well, “You’re not touching him,” he tells her.

Before Sakura can open her mouth to reply, Sasuke interjects, “I won’t allow you to take Naruto’s life, I wont even allow you to touch him”.

Sakura stutters, “wha- then what do you plan on-”

“I’m going to fix him”.

“fix him?”

“cure him, save him, whatever. He will not remain like this”.

Sakura refrains from the broken laugh that threats to escape. _Fix him_? she cannot help but wonder - _what delusions does he entertain_. “Alright,” slowly, she begins, “and tell me, how on earth do you plan on doing **that?** You are aware that there is no cure for this”.

“I’m aware,” he replies solemnly.

Her stance softens, “so then, what are you - how do you expect for Naruto to go back to normal?”

“I’ll _find_ a cure”.

“You’ll _find_ a cure?”

He inclines his head towards her, “actually, it’d be better to say that - _you’ll_ find a cure”.

This time, Sakura does not hinder the derisive bark of laughter that escapes her, “no”.

His expression scrunches in anger, “you’d rather kill Naruto than try and save him?”

Sakura takes a breath in, then out again.

“Okay,” calmly, she replies, “let me ask you, do you believe I haven’t _tried_ to find this fantasy cure myself? Do you honestly believe I’ve been standing by and willingly watching as my friends, my parents, my co-workers all perish to this plague without a care in the world? Is that how low of me you think Sasuke-kun?”

He pauses before responding, “no”.

Sakura looks back to Naruto, or rather, the decomposing corpse that once was the knuckle-headed blonde, “I wish there was a cure,” she imparts softly, “but we cannot survive in this world with optimism alone. That gets us killed. The cold reality is far harsher, but it is what keeps us alive”.

Sasuke takes a step closer. Sakura freezes, narrowing her eyes, her hand flies back to her holster.

But she relaxes, his expression is - soft. Quietly, he speaks to her, “you shouldn’t lose your optimism, Sakura”.

She breathes out a chuckle, “did you not hear what I said? Or is it that secretly you’d prefer the situations to be reversed, and have me tied to the tree whilst it is Naruto that stands beside you”.

She watches, intrigued, as that statement alone forces his brows to knit, and his lips to purse, “you don’t know what you’re talking about Sakura?”

“I don’t?”

“No”.

She rolls her eyes, “What are you playing at, Sasuke-kun?”

To reply, Sasuke leans down to whisper, “I owe him, Sakura”. He waits one moment before pulling away.

“You owe him? Naruto?”

He nods for, ‘yes’. She asks him what he means by that, for any elaboration whatsoever yet the reply she receives adds nothing. He merely repeats that he owes him, that he owes Naruto.

“Keep your optimism, Sakura,” he states, as if ordering an instruction, “I can do the rest, I can ensure you’ll survive”.

The corner of her lips start to curl, “ah, I see,’ says Sakura, “this is a deal, we’re making a deal”.

“It would be beneficial to us both”.

“Oh, of course it would,” Sakura nearly laughs, “you’ll get your precious person back, Naruto will get his life back, and I can ensure temporary safety from both this plague, _and you_ , for the duration of this deal”.

There is a twitch in his right hand, his shoulders tense, and Sakura swears to see a brief spark in Sasuke dark eyes. In a voice; low, and clearly holding back a latent anger, Sasuke replies, “I do not plan on hurting you Sakura. Not now, not after”.

She does not even flinch, “you’re not my ally, _Sasuke-kun_ ”.

“Neither am I your enemy, _Sakura_ ”.

She refrains from biting her lip. She refrains from softening her expression. Sakura refrains from any physical giveaway, and merely replies, “I did not survive this far, believing the lies of those who would have more to gain from deceit than honesty”.

She can tell the urge he possesses to refute her stance, and bite back with a reply of his own. But Sasuke holds back, and quietly responds, “glad to know you remain pragmatic“.

He steps away, his eyes fall back to Naruto who’s suffering state remains, surely now, within their hands. “For now, we leave him,” says Sasuke.

Sakura nods, and Sasuke continues informing her that he knows of shelter nearby, and that is where they will stay for the time being.

“Is the place safe?” asks Sakura.

Sasuke replies it is as safe as it can be given the state of the world they now live in. “I want you to know Sakura, I’m serious with my intention to save Naruto,” he tells her, as they begin walking away from the tree that bounds Naruto’s reanimated corpse to it.

It conflicts Sakura somewhat to leave Naruto in such a state, and merely walk away (despite the circumstances indicating a temporary status). “I know that,” she replies to Sasuke, “I heard you the first time”.

“I doubt it would be easy-”

“Oh, I alright know its near impossible”.

Sasuke stops walking, and turns to look back at Sakura who ceases movement as well, “do you - do you know where you’ll start?”

Sakura tilts her head, and raises an eyebrow. “Not a clue,” she says, mock attitude of bubbly and carefree, “however,” she continues, “I know where _not_ to begin - I’ve failed enough times to at least have that knowledge up my sleeve”.


	2. Chapter 2

His body is decaying; his movements have slowed, his voice diminishes in volume - Naruto is truly left to his fate.

_And Sasuke_ \- Sasuke is left with his window of opportunity closing each passing second.

The ropes that bind his dearest friend to the tree have begun to fray. Though it is no matter, because Naruto - _or what is left of him_ \- does not pose a great threat. His attempts to escape have become lethargic. As if the will to continue no longer exists.

However - the dead cannot die again.

This slow down in momentum of the corpse of his best friend may not be a lack of blood lust, but rather, a chance waiting for the opportune moment that his ropes break away.

Perhaps, thinks Sasuke, he should replace said binds for the rotting form of his dear friend.

And perhaps, thinks Sasuke, an assumptions of such a plan is giving a walking corpse too much credit

“Stupid,” Sasuke mumbles to himself, “of all the stup - it’s funny though, I never expected you to get bitten”.

Every day, since he’d found Naruto - since he’d tied him to the tree, upon Naruto’s last coherent wishes, and watching his friend slowly lose his mind - since that day, Sasuke has visited without avail.

He visits without hesitation. A simple stroll away from his now semi-permanent shelter. Down the path, through the forest, and there he finds the blond. An easy task, with little to no presence around.

He visits without guard. His defences; nonexistent.

Which is why, on a night like any other, the corpse of an unknown is able to make its way to a distance of a mere two metres from the unsuspecting Uchiha. A tree branch snaps below the corpse’s dragged feet, and Sasuke turns around in reaction. He stumbles back in haste. Startled; _he’d not been paying attention, dammit._

He reaches for his weapon, but the intention is not needed as a blade, that is not his own, slices through the skull of the corpse. The blade is withdrawn, the walking dead stumbles and collapses in a heap before Sasuke’s feet.

He looks up to see an utterly disgusted young woman, “urgh, gross,” she eyes her blade with disdain.

Sakura relaxes her form, and glares at the somewhat startled man in front of her, “It’s not like you to be so careless”.

Gone are the days where a look of disappointment would only initiate from his end. “I - came to visit Naruto”.

“Clearly”.

“Listen, Sakura…I-”

“Yea, yea - he’s your best friend, you had to see him, this _stupid girl_ still hasn’t made a cure yet, etcetera, etcetera“.

Sasuke takes a step away from Naruto, “look, I understand the task is difficult-”

“Actually,” Sakura interjects, “I don’t think you do”. The young woman walks towards a grassy patch of land, and proceeds to wipe her blade, “you have to admit, Sasuke-kun, when it comes to a point where **I** need to save **you** from this hellish world…well, it really fucks up the dynamics of our deal, _now doesn’t it?_ ”

.

.

He cannot fault her for trying. For she has done that, above and beyond. Their semi-permanent shelter acts as half her research storage, and half her makeshift lab.

Sakura works tirelessly, and with little to no sniff of a breakthrough, Sasuke cannot deny, throughout it all, he is actually somewhat impressed with her tenacity.

She is truly upholding her end of the deal - _and he…_

“You know,” she begins, toeing away a stack of her folders upon the ground, and walking deeper into their bunker, “they were just outside, out the back actually”. Sakura moves away a pile of her notes onto the floor, and sits upon a couch they’d come to find and keep, “I took care of them, and you - you were no where to be seen”.

He has nothing to say. What rebuttal could he use anyway?

Sakura purses her lips, “Naruto isn’t going anywhere Sasuke-kun”.

His eyes snap up, he replies curtly, “I just wanted to see him”.

“I know, but-”

“You cannot fault me for that”.

The expression her features twist into appear to indicate otherwise, “actually…I think I can”.

Sasuke takes a step closer. Subtly; he glowers, and replies, “where are you going with this?”

Sakura takes a brief look around to the mess she has created through her work, her research, her desire to finds a cure.

Or rather, _Sasuke’s desire_ , “I think we need to end this deal,” she says.

His eyes narrow, “you’re abandoning Naruto?”

Sakura looks away, “I knew you would say that”.

He sneers, “is that not what you’re doing?”

“No,” she says, turning to face him. She stands up, and does not cower behind worry, “no - I am not abandoning him.

Sasuke’s upper lip twitches, “our deal was for you to find a cure - and now you want to stop”.

“No,” Sakura replies, “our deal was for me to find a cure, and for you to protect and watch over me whilst I do so. So far, only one of us is honouring such terms”.

He pauses, “so…this is about me”.

“No,” she whispers, “its about me,” Sakura walks to, and then past him. She adds at the end, “it’s me - I just, I still don’t trust you, Sasuke-kun”.

.

.

He does not follow her immediately after. He instead waits, with due time. Until he has gathered his thoughts. And courage.

Sasuke walks towards where she sleeps, he finds her packing, “wait - you were serious?”

She looks up, “Sasuke-kun…”

“Sakura,” he takes a step closer, “have you lost your mind - what are you doing?”

She raises an eyebrow, “I’m leaving”.

“Sakura-”

“Did we…did we not just discuss this. Like ten minutes ago”.

He opens his mouth, hesitates, then closes it again. Sasuke looks down at the ground before him, peripherally he can see Sakura continue her task of packing. He tells her, “Sakura…don’t go”.

Her shock upon such words is evident, “w-what?”

“Don’t go”.

“...Sasuke-kun”.

“I promised him Sakura, I promised Naruto that I would keep you safe”.

Her brows knit together, “you…promised… _Naruto_ ”.

His jaw clenches, “I’ll admit, my efforts so far have been poor”.

“They have been non-existent, you’ve been useless”.

“Okay - I deserve that”.

“No, you don’t,” she smiles, and there is nothing genuine about it. Sasuke watches, somewhat unnerved, as the reaction before him is not what he intended. Sakura forces a cheery facade through a clearly downcast expression.

He can tell; she is transparent to him.

Sakura continues to smile, and she tells him, “I have to admit, Sasuke-kun. This hurt more than I expected”.

He opens his mouth to ask her what she means by that. But she is too quick for him.

She continues, “I mean - I knew what this was. Of course it was for Naruto, of course the only reason I have not been discarded, and forgotten, is because _Naruto_ doesn’t want you to”.

“Sakura-”

“No, it’s so clear,” her smile grows wider, “I knew it - I’ve already _known_ it. And yet it hurt, actually hearing you say it. I didn’t think it would hurt this much…but it does”.

He takes another step closer, “where do you get these sorts of ideas?”

Perhaps that were the wrong thing to say, for she begins to giggle. And he cannot get another word in, so he waits. Sasuke waits - his mind runs wild delving into the words that have been uttered before him.

Sakura quiets down, “okay then Sasuke-kun - if your desire to honour Naruto’s wish is so great, then I will accept that, and I will stay. Okay? This is all cleared up? We’re okay now?”

Her sudden change of heart is anything if not suspicious, “Sakura, don’t go”.

“I said I wont”.

“Look, you’ve misunderstood what I meant when-”

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura interjects, “don’t explain. _Please_ don’t explain - I just don’t care. As horrible and rude as that sounds, I don’t care. I will get your life with Naruto back, and after that, _please_ , just leave mine”.

As always; she is transparent, “I’m not doing that, Sakura”.

She breaks her gaze, and smiles, “we’ll see about that”.

.

.

She had gone, left - in the middle of the night, without a word.

And it was in her right to do so. He knows that.

He just wishes she had chosen otherwise.

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair, glancing towards the neatly folded sheets of her sleeping area. Her clothes are gone, and a few of her more crucial research documents are missing.

She had chosen to leave.

She had decided against _him_.

Sasuke briskly makes his way back towards the main area of their compound. He finds his weapon still propped against their makeshift dinning table.

Sasuke grabs the blade, and heads towards the exit - _she couldn’t possibly have gotten too far._


	3. Chapter 3

He'd done a lap around the perimeter; scanning for any clue that would lead him in the direction of where Sakura had gone. He searches for over an hour, at this point it is clear that her trail has run cold. Sasuke finds himself stopping at the clearing where Naruto is tied to the tree; his movements are slow and his groans are almost silent.

Sasuke approaches the corpse of his best friend. He stands before him, and looks down; there are barely any features left that would indicate that this was once the young, bright, and boisterous Uzumaki Naruto. His blue eyes aren't so blue any more, his blond hair only remains in small tufts around the rotting flesh of his scalp. If Sasuke were to see Naruto now, like this, for the first time without any prior knowledge, he would not recognise him.

That thought in itself is a worry; Sasuke grits his teeth, and frowns, “Sakura,” he whispers; latent anger no longer so hidden.

Was she justified in leaving – _yes_. But should she have – he believes _no_.

“ _If you find her, please keep her safe,”_ Naruto had remarked, months ago – back when he was walking freely, talking clearly; back when he was alive.

Naruto had asked him to keep her safe, he promised that he would.

He owed him that much. They were enemies before the outbreak; perhaps Naruto never saw it like that but Sasuke knew: _they were enemies_ – yet Naruto had saved his life, shown him mercy when other did not want to. Naruto had given him a chance, the least he could do his abide by his wishes.

“ _If you find her, please keep her safe”._

So far, the scoreboard has been rather one-sided.

.

.

He searches as far as his conscience will let him. He cannot stray too far from where Naruto is, that would be akin to abandoning him, and he cannot do that.

“We don't have a-anything for y-you,” stutters a man, cowering with a stiff upper lip. His family, or what is left of them, hides behind his form.

Sasuke exhales, and tells the man that he means no harm; he is in fact looking for someone. “Pink hair, green eyes–”

“We do not know anyone of such a description,” roars the man.

Sasuke scans the expressions of those he seeks some guidance from. They are scared of him; be it his demeanour, his stance, or the reputation he holds from before outbreak that he cannot seem to escape.

Sasuke nods, and bids the broken family goodbye.

.

.

Every day, after he pays a visit to Naruto's dying form, Sasuke picks out a portion of Sakura's research and begins reading. She'd managed to take something with her – what research exactly is not clear to him. However most of her work has been left behind. A lot of it he attempts to absorb, despite being we'll above his comprehension level. But Sasuke still pursues to understand Sakura's research nonetheless.

Little scribbles within the margin help him for the more complicated notes.

It is, in fact, this act of actually going through her work that enlightens Sasuke to how much work Sakura had actually done. She'd tried and failed nearly a hundred times during their deal.

Their one-sided deal.

At the very least, he has reached a point where he can admit this.

.

.

Grieving takes on different forms for different people. The most common process involves five stages; in a certain order. Sasuke chooses to forgo tradition and jump straight to the stage of anger – he plans to stay in this stage throughout the whole process .

During the eve of an unremarkable afternoon, Sasuke picks up katana and heads out from his base.

He has an itch he'd not felt for a while crawling under his skin – a desire only felt once before during a period of time before the outbreak. A period of time that he holds no fond memories of. None of his old team would.

That afternoon, Sasuke decapitates the heads of seven walking undead.

He plans to beat that record tomorrow.

.

.

The first day he kills seven.

The next day he kills twelve.

It is fifteen the next day, but the day after that he only manages ten.

Its a primitive escape, but he needs it.

.

.

It has been nearly a week since Sasuke had comes to terms with the fact that Naruto will not be cured.

He can't be – it has been too long. His body has decayed past the point of return and his mind can barely be considered his own any more. He has come to determine this from Sakura's leftover research. He knows that she too knows this fact – she knew there is no cure.

But she did not tell him.

She could not tell him.

How could she?

Naruto is gone, because it has been too long, and during this time, Sasuke has lost count of how many undead he has decapitated; one must cope with their losses somehow.

It is clear to him now of Sakura's plan, Naruto's fate, and his next steps as he stands before the still tied-up corpse of his best friend. The corpse groans, and rolls his head around.

Naruto had forty-eight hours after being bitten – forty-eight hours until ones mind is lost for good.

Sasuke had found him after eight.

Sakura had found him after seventy-two – and therein lies the problem; Naruto never stood a chance.

But others do, and so Sakura had left.

It makes sense.

Sasuke glares blankly at Naruto's corpse. Unaffected by the passing time; his katana feels far too heavy within his grasp.

.

.

.

~

_The taste of blood in his mouth is nothing new. Sasuke opens his eyes blearily and frowns at the person who has been waiting for him to wake._

_Naruto sits across from him on an empty hospital bed. Sasuke looks down to find that he is handcuffed to his._

“ _Sorry,” grins Naruto, “I tried to convince them that you weren't dangerous”._

“ _Where am I?” Sasuke interjects._

_Naruto blinks, then leans back on his hands. His trademark grin accompanies his reply of, “you're safe”._

“ _Where am I?” Sasuke repeats; his tone lower, and his words elongated._

_Naruto reads the atmosphere, but hesitates in dropping his sense of levity. “You're in, The Fort,” says Naruto, “its a community. A 'fort' really from those things on the outside. We're building a new life and a new chance for–”_

“ _How did I get here?” Sasuke cuts in, sitting up. His handcuff rattles against the bar of the hospital bed._

_Naruto exhales, but laughs, “ah, I missed you man–”_

“ _Naruto!” Sasuke hisses through gritted teeth, “how – did – I – get – here”._

_The smile fades from Naruto's expression, “you were found near our perimeter”._

“ _I was found?”_

“ _Yea, do you remember? Some of my guys saw you in the distance being surrounded by those..you know, those things”._

_Sasuke does remember, but he says nothing to confirm Naruto's story._

_The blond folds his arms over his chest, and frowns, “you were surrounded, almost fought them off – but you fell, or that's what they told me. Anyway my guys were able to draw away the herd before they got to where you had fallen and they brought you back here. I couldn't believe it when I saw you, Sasuke. I didn't think...well, I mean, I was happy to see you,” Naruto smiles, genuinely._

_Sasuke nods, and looks down to his handcuffed hand, “what's this for, then?” he asks, already knowing the answer._

_Naruto makes a weak expression, and scratches the back of his head, “ah well, you know, you didn't exactly have the most pure reputation before the outbreak and...er...some of the higher ups kinda, well, recognised you”._

_Sasuke smirks, and looks away._

_Naruto apologises once more, assuring Sasuke that he'll make the community come around to see that things are different now._

_Sasuke doesn't respond._

_~_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke looks up to the canopy of trees above him. He knows what he has to do, Sasuke grips the hilt of his sword.

This creature before him; tied up and incapacitated, is not Naruto. It has not been Naruto for a long time.

Sasuke raises his sword.

.

.

Enough time has past for Sakura to travel far enough that he may never see her again. But Sasuke knows that she did not leave merely to get away from him, which is why he is confident that he can pick up her trail and continue from there.

He'd found her once before, he can do it again.

.

.

.

~

“ _Hey, hey! Where are you going?” Naruto bounds into the room. Sasuke exhales and swings his backpack over his shoulder._

_Naruto comes face to face with the last Uchiha; anger marring his features. Sasuke replies sincerely, “I will not forget what you have done for me here, Naruto”._

_The sentiment is lost on the blond, “you're leaving”._

“ _I am”._

“ _Why? Where are you going?”_

_Sasuke isn't a fool, he knows of Naruto's intentions for him to stay with him in this community. Perhaps they could have repaired their bond, perhaps they could go back to the way things once were. “I have a few things I need to do”._

“ _You aren't going back out there, are you?”_

“ _Yes, I am”._

“ _You've just recovered!”_

“ _That's irrelevant,” replies Sasuke, “I was in the middle of a mission before you found me, and I still intend to keep going with that mission–”_

“ _What mission?”_

“ _I was,” he hesitates, for his reasons will not be clear upon face-value to Naruto, “I was, looking for Sakura”. Sasuke gaze zones into Naruto's opposing stare, “where is she?”_

“ _What?” Naruto gapes at what he has just heard, “I'm...hang on...what?”_

“ _You know where she is?”_

“ _No I don't!”_

_Sasuke eyes the blond like a hawk. He scans Naruto expression, he finds only sincerity. He states clearly, “you've not heard even a single lead that could–”_

“ _Where is this coming from?!” Naruto interjects, the expression he wears is one Sasuke has not seen before. “I...,” he pauses, “I don't...what do you mean you're looking for her?”_

_Sasuke does not answer verbally. He frowns, and sidesteps Naruto's form to walk out of the room._

_~_


	4. Chapter 4

Since the outbreak, several prominent settlements have established themselves as true fortresses of the madness that plagues their earth. Naruto had been a higher up in one of those settlements, it is that fact that he'd not been thrown to the wolves, so to speak, when they'd found him unconscious, and trapped – all those months back.

The survivors in these settlements are tight-knit, and wary of newcomers. Visitors in need may only stay, on a general basis, for a couple of hours to restock before leaving. It is another process altogether to become a permanent member of such a community.

Not that Sasuke holds any interest in such a matter, he never even gets past the gates.

“We don't need your kind around here,” yells the marksman stationed at the guard tower at yet another one of these settlements.

“That's fine,” Sasuke replies blankly, “I'm merely looking for someone”.

“They're not here”.

“No, I doubt they would be”.

His search so far has him enquire to the whereabouts of a certain someone to a grand total of four large settlements, and seven roaming groups of survivors without a home. All of which have had contact with that who he seeks.

“She may have only visited your settlement briefly. She is...a doctor. Pink hair, green eyes. I believe she presented to you a cure for those bitten, one that only works for those bitten less than forty-eight hours ago”.

.

.

Sakura and her bleeding heart. Even in times where humanity is most depraved, she continues to pursue the path of righteousness – or at least, her version of it.

Ironically, Naruto would be proud of her. No longer does he walk this earth, in any form but yes – _he would be proud of her_.

.

.

Sakura is evidently not trying too hard to mask her trail. Then again, she probably thought that he'd never muster up the guts to finally leave Naruto.

Sasuke bites his tongue – no, no, ' _guts_ ' is not the right word. For he mourned, and grieved, and still knows that a latent anger exists within him today. Is it directed towards Sakura? Towards himself? For now, he cannot tell.

But guts is not the right word.

Either way, he has left, and he is right on Sakura's trail.

Her ingenuity and kindness has now begun to form a sort of reputation.

This cure of hers brings forth the dawn of a new era in their desolate time. People now have a second chance, perhaps now things will change.

Sakura may have abandoned Naruto, but he knows as to why she did it.

What is one life compared to the fate of thousands more?

.

.

Sasuke finds shelter in a clock tower. The town is abandoned and those monsters roam the grounds of somewhere else. He can sleep tonight without worry of being bitten. He finds a set of rugs and forms a make-shift bed.

Three seconds after closing his eyes, a cold blade presses against his neck.

Without opening his eyes, Sasuke smirks and greets the intruder, “Sakura”.

The blade his moved away from his throat. Sakura steps back, her expression blank. Sasuke opens his eyes, and sits up.

“You're following me,” Sakura states, lowly with a tone of disgust.

“Yes, I was”.

“Why?”

He smirks, “you look tired”.

Sakura grips her dagger, “Sasuke-kun, I'm serious. I saw you follow me–”

“I know,” he interject, calmly.

She blinks, “what?”

“I know that you know,” Sasuke remarks, standing up. His form towers over hers. “I know that you saw me as I followed you into this village. I know that you saw me watching you as you gathered supplies. I know that you tried to turn the tables as I wandered away to find a place to stay tonight. I know that you followed me into this clock tower–”

“Why didn't you do anything?” Sakura interjects, baring her teeth.

“Because,” he replies, “if I didn't let the situation turn to one where **you** approached **me** , then I'd never get a chance to talk to you again, because you wouldn't allow it”.

Sakura narrows her gaze, “bullshit”.

“You're speaking to me now”.

Sakura takes a step back. One breath in, and one breath out, “where is Naruto?”

“Where do you think?”

Her eyes roam his face. Sakura's expression softens, and she smirks, “I didn't think you had it in you”.

“What does that mean?” he asks.

She pauses, “look, Sasuke, I know you must still feel betrayed because I couldn't save Naruto”.

“Sakura, I know you couldn't–”

“And,” she continues, ignoring his interjection, “I know you feel wronged, and I know that nothing I say will sway you from doing what you believe needs to be done. But I – I'm trying to help people with what I've discovered. As terrible as it was giving up on Naruto, I saw no other choice than to–”

“Sakura, I know,” he cuts in, loudly; taking half a step forward.

She frowns, “what?”

“I know,” he repeats, “I read your research and...I know Naruto's case wasn't, salvageable”.

Her eyes reflect her confusion, “then...why are you here?”

“What do you mean?” he says.

She fidgets on her spot, “aren't you here to...um, enact you revenge”.

His eyes widen, “what?!”

“In your eyes, I've abandoned your dearest person”.

“And you thought I came here to...” he cannot even finish his sentence.

Sakura exhales, gripping her dagger, “aren't you?”

“No!”

“Then what do you want?” visibly, she holds back any chance for him to see her weakness, her insecurity.

But her emotions have always been pinned to her sleeve – at least for him. “Sakura, I will not hurt you. Not now, not ever”.

“I don't believe you”.

“Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?”

“Yes!” she seethes through gritted teeth.

.

.

.

~

“ _Hey, hey! I'm coming with you”_

_Three metres away from the compound, and Naruto's resolve to never leave the settlement changes. Sasuke stops mid-step, and turns around to regard the personification of ignorance that comes bounding towards him. He sighs, “Naruto, go back to the settlement”._

_Naruto stops just before the Uchiha, and grins, “nu-huh”._

“ _Naruto, I'm serious. You've been stuck in that compound for far too long, you will not survive out here”._

_The blond snorts, “yes I will, don't underestimate me”._

_Sasuke exhales, and turns back to the road ahead. Naruto calls out once more, “hey, how do you even know she's...” he trains off._

_Sasuke stops once more, and bites his tongue. He turns around, “I don't”._

“ _Then why...”_

“ _Because, we don't know how much longer anyone has left,” Sasuke pauses, and waits for Naruto's reply._

_The blond is visibly confused, “what does that mean?”_

“ _It means,” he pauses, “it means that in whatever time we have left, I rather not spend it wandering about with what-ifs”._

“ _Uhh,” Naruto takes a step forward, scratching the back of his head, “what does that have to do with finding Sakura-chan?”_

_Sasuke smirks, but his eyes reflect a more forlorn intention, “everything”._

_Naruto's demeanour sobers, “how long have you been looking for her?”_

“ _Long”._

“ _I...didn't know–”_

“ _And neither does she”._

_~_

_._

.

.

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura continues, hesitantly, “what – do – you – want?”

They always think the worst of him, “Sakura, I promised Naruto I would keep you safe”.

Her eyes bulge, and her response is muttered in a threatening manner, “excuse me?”

“I promised Naruto I'd keep you safe”.

Sakura lowers her dagger, “oh...I see. This is another case of your unlimited loyalties to–”

“I also promised Kakashi I would keep you safe. And Yamanaka, and Lee,” he finishes.

Sakura opens her mouth to reply, but she says nothing. The anger within her eyes begins to fade.

“I promised them,” Sasuke continues, “because that's all I needed in exchange for information to your whereabouts”.

“Ino and Lee aren't even...” she bites her lip, “how long ago was this?”

“Long,” he says.

He can see the gears turning in her head. The answer is before her; the obvious solution, but her pragmatism is what inhibits her from accepting that reality.

“Then why...” she whispers, “why didn't you say anything before?”

“Because you would not have believe me,” he replies, “because you still don't believe me, you still don't trust me”.

“Can you blame me?” she grinning weakly, looking away; wary and partially ashamed.

“No,” he says, “you have every right to distrust me”.

“Then why tell me this?” Sakura retorts, “what is so different now?”

“Nothing,” says Sasuke, “but I'm hoping you'll...” he must sound desperate, “Sakura, before the outbreak, you...”

“...I?”

“You,” he exhales, “you loved me in a way that many people never understood. You had your reasons, you had your hope – and I failed you each and every time”.

“That's not fair Sasuke-kun,” Sakura remarks, softly, “you can't have failed me I...we...we weren't...anything”.

“Yes we were,” Sasuke murmurs, “we were something. We were the something that pushed you to keep hoping that one day I'll stand beside you, and not against you. We were that something that made it so that I only felt the need to seek you out during the outbreak, not Naruto, and not Kakashi”.

“Should I ask why?”

“You already know why”.

Sakura contemplates in silence, Sasuke watches her do so.

The town is silent – not even the wind can be heard tonight.

“I'm sorry,” she says.

“So am I,” he replies.

Sakura nods, and looks up with a little more warmth in her eyes. “Okay,” she says, “come, follow me”.

Sasuke takes a step forward, “where are we going?”

“To my shelter for the night,” Sakura replies with a smile, “its a little warmer, and a bit more reinforced than this clock tower”.

Sasuke nods, and follows without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ended, I know - but zombie apocalypse stories are hard to end. Still, comments are really appreciated :D


End file.
